Lovely Little Oneshots
by Fro-Tail
Summary: Quotes from reviews: "I LOVE IT!" "That was really well written and I love the storyline!" "I loved this one and I even cried a little!" Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. I hope you enjoy my oneshots!
1. The Note

**This one was inspired by**

**The Notebook**

**&**

**Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift**

**(Derek and Chloe's song! Made OFFICIAL by ME!!!)**

**It's cute! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The note sitting in my lap was staring at me intently…and vice-versa, of course.

_Meet me outside – 12:00pm – We need to talk_

_- Simon_

The words swirled in my head like a tornado. It was written in small, precise handwriting. Automatically, I knew it wasn't Simon who slid the note under my door and hour ago at 10:00pm.

It was Derek.

Why he thought I wouldn't come if he had sighed his own signature, I would never know.

I was going, though. That was decided when I realized it was Derek who had sent me the small scarp of paper. If he had to sneak around like this, then surely he had something important to tell me.

It felt good to be so...trusted. Derek didn't necessarily share his feelings…but he did share important plans with me. Then again, he probably told Simon first… No, because he never told Simon about his fever. But I stumbled upon that by accident…

No, he trusted me. He told me so himself…more or less. It's nice that he shares things with me, regardless.

With that last thought, I set my alarm – on low – for 11:30pm and fell into a peaceful sleep.

***

It seemed like merely seconds before my alarm awoke me with a soft buzzing. I groaned inwardly as I slipped silently out of bed to change into warmer clothes. I put on my sneakers, grabbed my iPod, and was out the door in minutes.

I crept silently around the house, trying to find the door in the blackness. When I finally found it, I went outside to the bushes and his behind one, making myself a makeshift fort. I got comfortable and cranked up my music.

After about three songs, I heard the front door creak. I heard the occasional crunch of fallen leaves, but otherwise silent footsteps notified me that it was definitely Derek. He stepped into my line of sight. His nostrils flared once.

"Chloe, I know you're here," he whispered load enough for me to hear.

"Oh, really?" I said, rising. My headphones fell out and I clutched my iPod. "I knew that you wrote that note. Not a doubt formed in my mind. But I still came."

I could practically see his eyes rolling. He shook his head and started walking off toward the woods. He must've known I would follow him, because he was walking quite slowly for Derek.

We walked deeper and deeper into the small forest outside of the safe house. _Finally _he stopped and leaned against a tree. I wheeled and stood mere millimeters from his bare chest. I blushed furiously and stepped back.

"So, you obviously wanted to talk. Shoot." Wow, that sounded harsh. It reminded me of Tori and I shuddered mentally.

"Yes, I wanted to talk," Derek snapped – only deserved, after my unexpected hateful mood swing. "I was just thinking, me and you should come up with some sort of escape plan. Simon wouldn't help – he's convinced Andrew's the good guy. I am, too, it's just…"

"…You don't fully trust him," I finished.

"Exactly," he replied, his voice softening within the seconds.

"Well…I'm going to need some time to think about it. I can't come up with ideas like _that_," I said, snapping my fingers on the word _that_.

"Good idea. Okay, so in the meantim- AHHHHHHHHH!" Derek fell to the ground in a guttural moan of agony. I fell instantly to my knees beside him, throwing my arm around his back.

"Derek? _Derek? __**Derek?! Say something to me!" **_I squawked. I was nearly in hysterics.

Bones were popping and cracking.

"Chloe…go…"

"Not happening," I replied.

FULL…change…go!" he gasped out.

"No."

He gasped in pain and vomited into a nearby bush. I flew over to him and mumbled meaningless reassurances. He didn't protest. Bones popped and cracked as I tried my best to help Derek through his change. My soul was gaining weight and my heart sank with every second. Our eyes connected and something passed between us.

It felt as if my heart flew into my toes and then back up into my throat. I had to help him. He was so vulnerable and, believe it or not, weak. Not totally helpless, but it would be difficult to fight back against even me.

"Chloe…distance…NOW…" he whispered, trying to put force into his voice.

I reluctantly scrambled back a few meters. I watched, as Derek's transformation progressed within the minutes of the night.

Soon…there was a large, dark wolf standing where Derek's human form had been hours ago. His flaming green eyes had somehow gotten brighter than they were. They had taken on a somewhat dog-like glow. Mesmerizing…

His nostrils flared as he stood in an alert position. His head whipped around and our gazes met. The sinking/rising feeling was somehow much stronger this time. He took a small step toward me.

Derek's own words flew into my mind. "I'll have no control over my wolf side…"

I took a slow step back. Wolf-Derek started walking briskly to me. I started backing up at the same pace. He broke into a run. I followed suit, turning so that I was facing forward. Trees whipped by me so fast that I could only see the green.

I looked back and he was still chasing after me. More accurately, gaining on me. It was a bad idea to get into a race with an animal that had extremely superior speed. He was running beside me, now. He pulled in front of me, stopping. I almost tripped over him, but I gained my balance and stopped, breathless.

Wolf-Derek glared at me. Oh. I _knew_ Derek was in there! He'd gotten me slightly paranoid. _Slightly? Honey, you ran away from that boy like crazy._ Shut up you stupid inner-voice! Get out of my head! _I _am_ your head! _ Whatever.

"Uh…sorry. You kind of had me paranoid. Thanks for that." A low rumbling came from his chest. A laugh. I brightened. His humor made me truly happy. What's with me? _Are you really that naive, sweetie?_ Yes, so, if you could please tell me what's going on…?_ After you were so rude to me a while ago? I don't think so. _Gee, what a help you are. _Thanks! _That is _so _not what I would say. _But you said it, nonetheless. _Shut up.

Derek jumped onto my shoulders suddenly, shoving me to the ground. Something fierce was in his eyes and doubts formed in my mind about who was in control at this moment.

He started to lick my face with a wolfy smile. Derek wouldn't do that…right?

"Ew!" I squealed. "Knock it off!" Derek or the wolf stopped immediately. He laid down on my stomach like Kari's puppy used to do to me. I smiled.

Derek nuzzled his nose into my neck. He was so soft. I yawned. Everything was going black and the last thing I seen were glowing, concerned, green eyes staring at me intently.

***

I woke and couldn't remember where I was. The bright sun hit my eyes. How did I get outside? Oh! Derek changed! I started to turn to look for him, but I couldn't. Something was restraining me. I craned my neck, searching for what was holding me in.

I blushed furiously. Derek had his arms around me. His nose was resting on the nape of my neck and he had a half-smile plastered on his now-clear face. He was wearing the only item of clothing that managed to survive the change…his boxers. I blushed a bright tomato red and a warm, a fuzzy feeling welled up deep in my stomach.

"Derek," I whispered, not really wanting to wake him. I didn't really have a choice, because the feeling in the pit of my stomach was crawling all over my insides, now. "Derek," I called, louder.

He stirred in his sleep and smiled a little wider. In that moment, he woke up, looking around frantically. I smiled slightly and looked down at our intertwined bodies. His cheeks tinted an almost unnoticeable pink as he unwound his arms from around my waist. My heart sank and didn't come back up again until I heard his voice.

"Sorry," he mumbled. My pulse quickened.

"It's fine," I said, way too enthusiastically. I tried a subject change. "So, final change, huh?"

He grinned. "Yeah. I don't know how I'm going to change from here, though."

"At will, maybe? We could try it sometime-"

"Chloe?" He cut me off.

I glanced at him, startled. "Huh?" I asked, dumbly.

He looked absolutely mortified. This isn't the first time I wished I could read minds. "Derek?" I asked.

"I…uh…um…what?"

"Don't pull that. What were you going to say?" My heart was _pounding_ in my chest. Surely he could hear it.

"I love you and I think you're my mate," he blurted, and then took a step back, placing a hand near his mouth, as if he didn't want to say it.

My heart was soaring. That…feeling. That's what it was all along. Love.

"I think I love you, too," I said, stunned by the strength of my own words.

We walked toward each other slowly and, when we finally were only inches away, my whole body stated tingling, and I knew our assumptions were true. We embraced for quite a while after that.

***

After I went back up to my room, I was laying on my back, thinking of Derek, when something poked my back. I reached under myself, only to pull out the note that Derek had slid under my door. The same note that had started it all.


	2. Werewolf Hearing

**This one was inspired by:**

**Believe it or not, a history video. You'll see why. ;)**

**You guys are really lucky you're getting this, because I'm "crashing" and I'm really tired and I'm shaking really bad, but I have spell-check, so it shouldn't be **_**horrible**_** spelling. God, my fingers are COLD! **

**You guys probably want the one-shot, now, right? Okay…**

* * *

I had followed Simon out into the freezing cold, but it was worth it, because he warmed me with his arm. And, I'll admit to the stirring warmth in my throat.

"Chloe, we need to talk."

"W-w-well, I should hope so!" I stuttered. My teeth were chattering lightly.

"Okay, you're cold, so I guess I'll get to the point…I love you. Not like all of those other girls you've heard about, either. I really love you. I don't think you some crush." He placed his hand on my cheek leaning closer…closer. He was so close. I can feel the warmth of his lips…

A shadow to my left caught my eye and I whipped my head around. Nothing…

"OW!" Simon was holding his nose and the back of my head throbbed. Oh…no.

"Oh, Simon! Are you okay! I-I'm sorry, I thought I saw something…" I trailed off, biting my lip. "Let's just go inside and get you an ice pack or something for your lip!"

"No, I'm fine," he said in a nasally voice.

"No, you need something for your nose. OHMYGOSH! I think it's bleeding! Oh, I'm _so sorry!" _

"_Chloe, it's fine!"_

I grabbed his hand and started to jerk him toward the house. "No, it's not. We need to get you cleaned up." Suddenly, Derek popped into my mind. He'd had the same urgency in his voice when I had stabbed Liam.

Simon was following patiently as we entered the safe house quietly. We tip-toed through the living room, the den and the hallways to the large bathroom. Ever so soundlessly, I opened the door, ushered Simon in, and closed it.

I grabbed a wash-rag and doused it with warm water. I, then, proceeded to dab at Simon's still-bleeding nose. I was still muttering apologies throughout the process.

"Okay, you're all cleaned up; just let me go get an ice-pack." He was about to protest, but I was out the door before he could utter a word.

My small size allowed me to swivel past obvious objects in the blackness, but I was still going to have a few bruises from end-tables. I was doing well at the moment. I felt kind of like a ninja. Then I ran into a wall. I almost let out a small curse, but I grit my teeth to it and backed away from the wall, going another direction.

I ran into the wall again. I tried, yet, another direction, but I ran into the wall then, too. This _is_ a confusing house. I went the opposite direction, thinking the ice-pack wasn't worth it. And I knew I wouldn't run into a wall going that way. Guess what? I did.

Then, suddenly, a hand went around mine and dragged me in the other direction. I grit my teeth to a piercing screech. I was dragged on, for what seemed like forever. Then, something cold nudged my hand and I recognized it as…an ice pack.

"_Derek?" _I whispered, tentatively.

"_Who else?"_ he retorted. Well, that explains me running into so many walls.

"Thanks…for th-the ice-pack."

"No problem. You need help getting back to the bathroom?" he asked.

"No," I lied. I could practically see his twitching lips. "Okay, yes."

"That's what I thought." His arm grabbed me around the waist and a hand went over my mouth. I was mumbling angry questions into his woody-smelling hand when he slung me over his shoulder. I squealed in the back of my throat. "Chloe, shut _up!"_ he whispered.

I mumbled apologies into his hand. He dropped it as if he forgot it was there. In a few seconds, I caught a glimpse of light near the ground, and knew it was the bathroom door.

Derek sat me down gently, and brushed some hair out of my eyes. I blushed in the darkness.

"Go…get done with Simon and meet me outside," he demanded.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then there will be one, disappointed werewolf left standing in the cold." Dangit! Why did he have to play my weaknesses like that?! I narrowed my eyes and swept into the bathroom.

Simon was waiting patiently, propped against the counter, like I left him. He smiled at my arrival and I clutched the ice pack to his nose. He rolled his eyes. I smiled.

"Okay…just hold this to your nose for about ten minutes and you should be good" I said in an unusually perky tone.

"But, Chloe," he started.

"I have some things to do, Simon." I winked at him and disappeared out the bathroom door and into my own.

I sat on my bed and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, I heard the click of the bathroom door. Footsteps. Then the click of Simon and Derek's door. I sighed and started outside to meet Derek. Many possibilities of what was going to happen swirled through my creative mind.

A wave of freezing air hit me. I should've grabbed a jacket. My teeth stated chattering quietly.

Derek appeared behind me and gave me a hoodie. I smiled a "Thank you" and slid it over my head. It went to my knees and the sleeves hung a little under a foot past my arms. I didn't want to make Derek feel bad, so I just rolled the sleeves up and kept smiling at him.

He seemed uneasy about something. He didn't look like it…I just… felt it, somehow. "What's wrong?" My smile faded and my brow was raised.

"Nervous."

"What about?" I asked sweetly. I was genuinely concerned for him.

"I love you."

"E-E-Excuse me?" I screeched softly. Tears welled in my eyes. How was a girl to choose?!

"Chloe, I love you. And I will, for the rest of my life. Simon will probably just toss you aside when he's done with you like all those other girls. But I won't." Tears poured down my face.

"I-I-I need time, D-Derek!" I reached out and brushed his hand. "Okay?"

"Whatever." He walked past me briskly and into the house.

"Derek!" I squealed. I ran into the house after him, only to hear his door slam. The tears came faster. I sprinted up to my room and closed the door softly.

I would choose Derek. I knew it when he said so, but my subconscious didn't have the guts to speak up. I loved him. I sobbed. The look in his eyes! He really did love me. Simon didn't have that look.

My heart ached to go comfort him, for I knew he was distressed. Another sob. I would do it in the morning. Give him a chance to cool down. Then, I would tell him the news. He would be ecstatic, and we would have a fairytale ending! I smiled through my tears. I had never thought of it that way. My life had never been a fairytale. It wasn't my kind of movie.

***

I had long been asleep. I woke at at least 3:00AM. This…feeling I had. Deep down inside of my soul. Something was wrong. My eyelids were getting heavy. So heavy…My door. It was…open…figure…coming. Who…? Blackness.

***

I struggled to open my eyes. I felt as if I had just been to the gym all day and then woke up. I was still tired. Sleep tried to weigh me down, but I fought against it. Wonderously, I won the battle and slipped out of bed dizzily.

I almost fell to the floor. I recalled today's mission and ran like a cheetah to get ready in my prettiest outfit I had. I even borrowed a little of Tori's makeup. I looked in the mirror. You could see curves! Kind of. Whatever, time to go down stairs.

I skipped down the stairs merrily. Simon was lounging on the couch, looking depressed. His eyes widend and he smiled when he saw me. He ran up and hugged me enthusiastically.

"'Least I've still got my girl," he whispered.

I pulled away suddenly. "What are you talking about, Simon?" The smile dissapeared from his face as he handed me a slip of creased paper.

_Simon,_

_I've left to serve my country. I felt they could use someone like me. _

_I'll be back, eventually. I'd take a lot to kill me. I'll keep sending letters to you, Bro. You're the best._

_-Derek_

Tears welled in my eyes, threating to overflow. I dashed upstars to the room I shared with Tori then slammed and locked the door. I wept under my covers as she slept.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling from under me. I reached behind my back and pulled out a small piece of paper.

_I still love you, although, you obviously don't feel the same. _

_Have a nice life with Simon. I'll wish only for your happiness._

_-Derek_

But how can I be happy when he was an ocean away? How could I possibly be happy knowing he could die at any moment? Why? Nevermind, I knew that answer and wasn't going to tell myself that. It would only make me feel worse, if that was possible. My only love was gone…and it was my fault. He'd left on the impulse of heartbreak. I would never sleep a sound night for as long as I lived.

_________

I denied Simon's offer. I didn't want to be in a relationship with defeated the Edison Group. Well, they quit. So many people were ready to overthrow them, they just quit. I have a feeling it won't be the last of them, however. It's been six months. I wait by the mail box every day for letter from Derek. I got to go home to my dad, but I told Simon to give Derek my adress.

I guess he is still greiving. I still talk to Simon. Like Derek said, he found another girl. They were happy together for the moment. If only I could be the slightest bit happy… I had been diagnosed medically depressed. I had to take happy pills. I was the freak all over again. Simon sent word that Derek would be relieved soon.

I had given up hope that he still remembered me. He wrote to Simon every week. Not mentioning me once. It stung. It really stung. I had tried to send letters. Never a reply. I could only dream things were as they used to be. When we were all just teenaged freaks, not knowing of the murderous love.

I dreamt of Derek, my love, every night.

__________

Since I was home, Dad said that I should go get groceries. We were doing some father/daughter bonding since the "kidnapping." I had to go to the store to get ingriendients for tacos. Mabey it'll take my mind off of…well, you know.

After I had gotten the taco ingriedients, I was walking along Main Street, back to my house. Being the clutz that I am, I ran into a wall. I laughed a little to myself. Then I opened my eyes.

Above me stood a handsome man. Clear skin, lush hair that you just wished to touch, and just enough mussle. I sobed once and dropped my groceries.

Derek.

He bent to pick up my things. I turned on my heel and ran. The nearest corner was about ten feet away. I dove behind it, plastering myself against the wall. I sunk down and started sobbing. I pulled out my emergency cell phone.

I had the numbver put into my phone, but I never dialed it. I couldn't talk to anyone else about this. The phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Chloe, what's wrong? What happened?" said Tori's anxious voice on the other line.

"T-T-Tori…h-h-he's back-k! I-I love him, st-till, but-t, what do I-I do, Tor?" We had become close-ish friends since the fateful goodbyes. She knew everything.

"_Talk to him! What, are you crazy? Tell him how you feel!_" she squaked.

"I just ran away from him," I informed her.

"Well, _go back_."

"Tori, I can't make myself do it. He's made it obvious he doesn't want to talk to me. I've written so many letters…not one reply. Teenage crush. Apperently, that's all it was."

The phone fell from my hand. Blood pumped through my body as something lifted me, bridal-style. I sqealed. Something covered my lips, silencing me. I opened my eyes in a flash. Derek was _kissing me._ A wave of warmth and tingling sensation swpt through my body. I crushed my lips to his, begging for more. He pulled away…much too soon, might I add.

"Not a word of that was true. I never got any letters, and I never stopped loving you, Chloe. You've always been my life, and you always will be." Werewolf hearing. Should've remembered that detail, but I'm glad I didn't.

* * *

**I need way more reviews on these, guys. And, also, on my other story, Until The End. I'm very unsatisfied with the number of reviews I have(1). **


	3. Sweet Dreams

_**CHECK OUT MY PAGE!!!!!!**_

**Well, you guys are pretty lucky! I'm in a creative mood tonight! (I made a paper chain to count the number of days left until The Reckoning! Green for Derek's eyes and blue for Chloe's.) I'm kinda sad…my "Black Parade" CD broke…D= So…to cheer myself up…I put on a bunch of make-up and painted eyeliner from the corners of my mouth down so I LOOK LIKE A PUPPET! Tee-he! GOD, I am weird! It's, like, 12AM! *sigh* I **_**guess**_** I should get on with the one-shot…**

* * *

_I was sitting in the tall weeds by the beach-front; my arms wrapped around me knees that were pulled up to my chest. The familiar salty smell filled my nostrils. I breathed greedily. Time wasn't an object anymore. I could've been here for seconds, hours, or days. I sighed. I could stay here forever and be perfectly content. _

_I lay back with another sigh. Oh, why couldn't this go on forever?! I closed my eyes against the never-ending sunlight. Sometime later…I heard footsteps. I exhaled and peeked through my eyelashes at who it could be. _

_Who dare enter my private paradise?_

…

_None other than Derek Souza._

"_Chloe…" It sounded more like a sigh coming from his lips. _

"_Hmmm?" I hummed, closing my eyes again. His footsteps came closer. Soft lips touched mine. My eyes flew open. _

_Derek crouched beside me. A half-smile on his newly cleared face. Full hair hung in his eyes. "I love you…Chloe…" He kissed me again…hungrier this time. I twined my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. He followed suit. _

_Every time we would part for breath, he would whisper my name like a prayer. It only egged me on and I would pull him back to me as quickly as I possibly could. _

_My mind was numb with bliss. But…one thought pushed itself to the front of my mind. I pulled away…and I could see the fear of rejection in his glowing green eyes. It hurt, deep inside, to see Derek's fear. _

_I ran my fingers through his hair to reassure him. "How long?" I whispered. _

_Fear was replaced with recognition. "A while."_

"_Since the first change?" _

"_Right after, actually. I'd always thought…you'd just be better off with Simon. I still do. I'm…just too selfish." He pulled me close and just looked at me. But, oh, that look had so much power. My insides melted and I felt as if we were the only two people on the planet. As if he could see into my soul. As if I could see into his. As if I was the only thing he'd ever love in this world. _

_As if…we were one._

"_You're not. I don't love _Simon_. I thought I did. That is…until I saw the light, you could say." I smiled at him. We clung to each other. Just being in his arms…I felt like nothing bad could happen to me. Ever…_

_A twinkle in the distance caught my eye. A figure – that of a woman, it seemed – made out of nothing but light was off in the distance. I pushed away from Derek and scrambled up to shield my eyes from the bright sun to attempt to see behind the figure of light. _

_But it got brighter. It was blinding. I tried to look away…the light was everywhere. "Derek! W-Where are you?!" Try as I might…I couldn't see him anywhere in the brightness. _

_The last thing I heard was Derek whispering my name as if worshiping me._

"_Chloe..." _

_***_

I shot up in my bed, a light sweat coating my body. My breath was shaky. I tried to remember the strange dream. It must've been a nightmare…No. It couldn't have been. Derek was there…I think. I exhaled loudly in annoyance. I could _never_ remember my dreams. I glanced at the clock. 5:30…A.M. Oh, well, I might as well find the shower.

After running into many things in the darkness, I _finally_ found the shower. I made it quick. I walked in front of the steamy mirror, not really wanting to see what a train wreck I was likely to be. Reluctantly, I wiped the fog off of the mirror.

Oh. Well…it wasn't horrible. After a while of scrubbing, the black was out of my wet, limp hair. Hmm…maybe I should clean myself up today. I meddled through the cabinets, finally finding a hairdryer. I primped and prodded for about thirty minutes until I was decent.

I smiled at the mirror. MmKay…creepy – take it down a notch. Better. I pranced down the stairs. It was still dark and nobody was awake that I could see. I walked into the kitchen. A woman was cooking on the old stove.

"Hello," I said cheerily.

She turned around and a huge smile made its way slowly across her face. "Chloe," she said in greeting, nodding her head once. She was pretty. Flowing blonde hair and all…she reminded me of a Barbie Doll.

"I'm sorry…I don't know you're name," I said, smiling.

"Zaiden."

"That's a beautiful name. Are you a supernatural?" I asked politely.

Zaiden's grin widened. "I'm a dream-walker. Very rare."

My face paled as every detail of my dream flooded back into my mind.

"Don't worry, little Chloe. You're secret's safe with me," she taunted.

"N-N-No. I-I don't-t like him…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. The evidence was all on the table, now.

She had a worried expression on her face. "Honey, don't try to hide your emotions. It's not healthy. Don't be afraid of rejection. I saw his dream, too." She winked and turned back to the stove, smiling. There was no use in arguing.

I sat down at the table and was instantly lost to a river of obvious questions. But soon, the others appeared, one-by-one.

First was Derek, of course. I blushed violently when he came in. Zaiden also winked at him. He looked at me, sitting at the table, blushing and paled.

"I didn't tell her," Zaiden whispered so low I almost didn't hear it. Color flooded Derek's face, once again. He sat at the rectangular oak table across from me and…smiled. It didn't last long. Just a quick glimpse of a half-smile. Yet it still made me go numb. I blushed and looked away.

"Chloe…" I looked up at him, astonished. The need to jump across the table and kiss him was nearly overpowering. I sat on my hands.

"Mhmm?" I asked through a closed mouth. I didn't trust myself. He opened his mouth. I stared at his lips, my body tingling.

"Hey, guys! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Simon said, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of me…only not dirty.

"It's 6:30. I thought you'd want to sleep in," I said, annoyed at the interruption.

"I did, but I heard you were up." He flashed me a dazzling smile. It wasn't quite as dazzling as I would normally find it. …Derek was sitting across from me, glaring at Simon. He didn't notice. "So...what are you doing up so early?"

I blushed. "Had a dream. Couldn't go back to sleep." He brought me a cup of orange juice. I took a sip.

"Nightmare?" I choked on the orange juice. Zaiden started laughing. I glared at her.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said flatly. Zaiden giggled softly. Derek regarded me curiously. I half-smiled to reassure him. Zaiden was leaned against the counter, watching us dreamily. She caught me looking and smiled in encouragement.

_Go for it!_

It was a voice...in my head.

_Oh…I can do this, too. Forgot to mention it. But seriously, you need to snag your man…he's kind of cute. Maybe some of the other girls will take an interest in him…_

It was only a suggestion…but it was enough. I pushed away from the table and stood giving Zaiden the deadliest look I could manage. She smirked.

_Hey, I was only encouraging you. I love to play matchmaker. Don't feel left out. I'm talking to him, too. _

I risked a glance at Derek. He was looking at me…contemplating. I sat back down.

_Betcha wondering what his dream was about, huh? _I nodded. _Pretty much the same as yours. Teenagers and their hormones…Only his was…rougher? No…not rougher. Well, let's just say _you_ were in control. Now, go get your man and make your dreams come true. _

"Derek…" I said at the same time he said my name. Zaiden giggled. We both glared at her this time.

"Can we…talk somewhere…private?" he asked. I nodded dumbly.

He took my hand and a surge of power flowed through me. We both whipped are heads around to look at each other. We locked eyes and smiled. He led me outside and through the woods. A seagull flew over my head.

"Where is this safe house anyway?"

"Apparently near the ocean."

"Oh." My heart beat faster. The further we walked…the more seagulls. We emerged through the weeds. "Oh my God." It was the scene from my dream. The weeds and the beachfront. I…almost started to cry.

Derek wrapped his large arms around my waist and plopped down on the ground, forcing me into his lap. He was cradling me bridal-style and I was snuggled against his broad chest.

"What's going to happen, Derek?" I asked, a single tear rolling down my cheek. He kissed it away.

"I wish I knew. I won't let them get you, Chloe," he said, pulling me as close to him as reality would allow.

I tilted my head up. I gently kissed his lips, which were just as soft as my wildest dreams had promised, then pulled away jut as quickly and snuggled into him.

Sometime later, my eyelids stated to flutter. I guess I was more tired than I'd thought. I glanced up at the sky. It was almost dark. Time had no meaning.

"You're tired," Derek stated.

"N-No…" I ruined it by yawning.

"Don't lie to me, Chloe. Please. You have to sleep." I looked up at him. He looked worried.

"Don't leave me," I bargained.

He half-smiled. "Never."

He picked me up bridal-style and carried me to the house, me clinging to him the whole time.

* * *

By the time we got back, everyone was tucked away in bed. Derek silently walked me up to my room and lay me down on the bed.

I crushed myself up against the wall to make room for Derek and patted the empty space on my bed. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about dying if we were caught but, nonetheless, climbed into my bed. I smiled in victory. He smirked back at me.

He wrapped his arms around me and, instantly, I felt drowsy.

"Sweet dreams…Chloe"

I've never been so blissful.

* * *

_**CHECK OUT MY PAGE!!!!!**_

**Whadnit cute?! No? Oh…well, then. This…is awkward. I want more than five reviews on this, please. It's getting kind of pathetic. You're hurting my feelings. =(**

**So…yeah. Review. Or face the non-existent consequences. Is it just me, or is chocolate an amazing inspiration? Well…yeah. Um…OMG, there was something else I wanted to say! Dangit. Watch me remember right after I post this. CRAP! Well…that sucks…oh! Bye. I'm babbling again…sorry. You wanna Funny to make it better? Well…if you insist…**

**Setting: My room after a very embarrassing visit to church at night. (Thank you for embarrassing me in front of that amazingly hot guy, Dilynne. If you review and want to know the story, ask me. It's really embarrassing! For me. ) Dilynne is sleeping over.**

**Taylor(my 7-year-old sister): Dilynne, you'd better not tell her or I'll cut your head off!**

**(Stop reading if you don't like nasty humor.)**

**Dilynne: I won't tell her! I like my head on my shoulders. As well as other places…**

**CUE LAUGHTER! **

**=D**

_**CHECK OUT MY PAGE!!!!!**_


	4. Labels

_CHECK OUT MY PAGE! (AND PM ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!)_

**No clue what inspired this. I was just chillin' here on Facebook and then *BAM!* IDEA! So…that's what happened! Also…it was probably you guys' amazing reviews! Thank you so much for that! Awesome confidence boost. Love yoouu! **

**P.S. It's incredibly sweet if you listen to the song below while reading this. =D**

_You Had Me at Hello – A Day to Remember_

_I watch the clock to make my timing just right_

_Would it be okay?_

_Would it be okay?_

_If I took your breath away_

* * *

I was exploring the gigantic house. I'd never understood how people could get lost in a house, no matter how big it is. This house looked as if the blueprints were dropped in some water and the ink smeared everywhere. I wasn't complaining. I was very grateful to have a warm bed to sleep in.

_Ouch! _Crap. That was the third wall I've ran into. I was attempting to find the kitchen; I'd woken up tonight and my throat was unbelievably dry.

Oh, well. It was a lost cause. I turned on my heal…and stopped in my tracks. I heard…voices? It was too late…or early, I should say…for anyone to be awake. I tip-toed toward the voices. They got louder. I could hear snips of the conversation. Derek's hearing would come in handy right about now.

…_a necromancer! _

…_yes…also…werewolf_

…_a witch AND sorcerer, you say!_

…_MONSTER…_

…_only the werewolf…_

…_of course…_

They're talking about us. Derek. They called him a monster. I jumped out of my hiding place. Two balding men, and Andrew, stared up at me.

"M-M-Monster?" I whimpered. I'd planned to be more confident, but I felt as if I were under a microscope.

"Chloe!" Andrew said in greeting, as if we were old friends. The other two men mouthed _the necromancer_ to one another in astonishment. I rolled my eyes at their obviousness.

"What's all of this about D-Derek being a monster?" Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about, Chloe?" Andrew asked, regarding me warily.

"I-I think you know v-very well what I'm talking about."

Andrew sighed. "He's dangerous, Chloe. Werewolves normally are. Derek was genetically modified, which doubles the danger we're all in." Finally, some honesty.

"He's not dangerous…" I said, my voice just barely above a whisper.

"Chloe, you have no idea-"

"_Yes, I do!" _I screeched. I covered my mouth with my hand, hoping that wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up. Andrew still seemed calm.

"You've only known him, for what? Two weeks?" I looked away. That was all the answer he needed. He nodded and turned back to his comrades. Not turning around to look at me, he said sternly, "You may go back to bed, now, Chloe."

I sneered. "I think I'll go for a walk." And before they could whip around their heads to protest, I was out the door.

Great. It was raining. Perfect. I pulled up the hood from my hoodie. The ugly grey one that Derek had gotten me. I smiled faintly at the memory. He'd meant well. I didn't deserve the attention I got from Simon and Derek. They treated me like I was a princess, living on the streets or not.

I walked into the woods surrounding the house. The deeper I got in the woods, the deeper I went into thought. I pondered the questions that needed answered the most. How long can we hide out here? When will we be strong and experienced enough to take out the Edison Group? If they thought Derek was dangerous, what will happen to him? Will they turn him over to the pack or to the Edison Group? Or perhaps even onto the streets to be tracked by Liam and Ramon? Speaking of Liam and Ramon, where were they? Were they still tracking us?

And then there are the questions about myself. My powers. Was this normal for young necromancers? What happened to Aunt Lauren? Where is my dad? Is he safe, or being secretly watched by the Edison Group? And, finally, what was going on with Simon and me? That was the least important question of the moment, but, still, I was curious.

I took in my surroundings. Luckily, I had followed a path, so getting back should be a no-brainer. It was. What a change of luck! When I finally made it back to the house, the guys were gone, probably to sleep. I tip-toed back up to the room Tori and I shared. She was snoring. I quietly fell asleep in a warm bed.

***

The next morning I didn't feel like getting up, even though I could smell the food cooking in the kitchen. I really didn't want to see those men or Andrew. We trusted him to keep us safe. And he failed us. No, he failed Derek. I suppose we thought of Derek as the leader of our little group. I smiled to myself. We'd grown close this past week. Oh. My. Gosh. I needed to warn him!

I zoomed to get ready, throwing on who-knows-what. Running down the stairs, I skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen. Tori, Simon, Derek, the two men from last night, three women, and Andrew all sat at the table, eating eggs and bacon. My mouth gaped open.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Simon exaggerated, ushering me to my seat. I steaming plate sat before me. I pushed it around with my fork, making it look like I'd eaten some. Who knows what these people could've put in my food after last night's incident. "I made it," Simon said, beaming.

I exhaled, not realizing I'd been holding my breath. Slowly, I ate some of my food. It was pretty good - and didn't taste of poison. I glanced nervously around the table. Nothing seemed amiss. I was probably overreacting.

After everyone was done with their breakfast, I caught up with Derek in the living room and pulled him aside. "We need to talk," I whispered harshly. He just nodded and led me outside. It was still raining. We walked toward the woods. He sniffed, water rolling off his nose.

"Were you out here last night?" he growled. I nodded. "Do you know how dangerous that is?! The Edison Group could be in these very woods!"

"But they're not, are they?" I asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"That's not the point!" I sighed. He sighed. "What'd you want to tell me, Chloe?"

"I went downstairs last night. I overheard a conversation between Andrew and those two guys from breakfast. They were talking about us." I lowered my gaze further. "They called you a monster," I whispered. Anyone without werewolf hearing wouldn't have heard it.

He nodded. "That's what I am. Just accept it," he whispered, water turning his hair limp.

"No! You're not a monster and I _won't_ stand here and listen to your pity-party!" I fumed. He looked at me, studying. My breathing slowed, then quickened with every second he stared at me. "_Quit looking at me like that!"_ I screeched above the downpour.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. I tilted my head up, pulse quickening, rain falling into my eyes. He tiled his down and I could feel his heartbeat speed up, for my hand was on his chest. Lips met mine. A surge of electricity flew through my body, and the water, soaking me through, only enhanced it. The kiss was short-lived, but I would remember it forever.

Derek's eyes widened. So did mine. What just happened here? Derek hates me…but he _kissed_ me! Something in my head clicked together. He doesn't hate me. He loves me. How could I be so naive as not to see it before now?! He backed away, mortified.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. He turned and ran further into the woods. I just stood there, still in shock from that surprising kiss.

Finally, I felt my limbs loosen. My muscles relaxed and I could move again. I realized what I'd done. I'd let him go. When he ran, I should've gone after him. _Stupid!_ Why didn't I have the guts to do at least that?

I dragged myself back to the front porch and sat on the wooden swing, pulling off the paint chips. I heard the screen door open and close. Simon sat next to me. I stared at my feet.

"Did you like breakfast?" he asked, brightly. I nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry etched into his voice. Tears threatened as I shook my head and glanced toward the woods, which were partially shielded by the rain. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Derek left," I said flatly, my voice having no emotion whatsoever. "He ran into the woods."

"What? Why?!" he said anxiously. I looked away. He grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look at him. "Why did he leave," he growled. But the growling continued even after his lips closed.

I whipped my head around, to see Derek standing at the edge of the woods, about twelve yards away from us. The growls continued to rip out of his bare chest. I wondered what had happened to his shirt, but I thought better of it. I liked it this way, better.

Simon dropped his hand, but my jaw continued throbbing. I rubbed at it absentmindedly.

Simon took a step toward his brother, who had stopped growling when he let go of me. "Bro?" he whispered.

Derek ignored him. "Chloe, are you alright?" he asked softly. I nodded. He relaxed a bit. Simon was still walking toward him briskly. I followed suit. Simon realized Derek was ignoring him and walked into the house, annoyed. My face was a mirror image of Derek's expressionless mask. I kept walking until only very little air remained in the space between us.

I looked up. He looked down. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his lips close to mine. When they were almost touching, I whispered "Don't be," and we kissed. In the rain, water pouring over our bodies, smashed so close together one couldn't tell where one ended and one began, we kissed.

We pulled apart slightly for breath. He smiled. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked, shaking his head.

"I think I have an idea, I whispered and pulled him close so I could kiss him again.

It was nice to have at least one moment in time where we didn't have to worry about others' opinions. Their labels. Necromancer. Freak. Monster. There was only one label that actually mattered now.

Happiness.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. That's your reward for giving me so many nice reviews. See? Reviewing gives you rewards! So do it more often! XD Here's a Funny. I got a few compliments on the last one.**

**Setting: (I wasn't there.) My step-mom's mini-van. **

**Debbie (my step-mom): Taylor, I need you to do this for me!**

**Taylor (my 7-year old sister): Screw you, Mom!**

**Talley (my 22-year-old step-sister): TAYLOR!**

**Debbie: What did you say?**

**Taylor: Screw. You.**

**Debbie: Where did you hear that?! **

**Taylor: Kelsey said it on the phone. (Thanks, Taylor. Kelsey got in trouble for that one. XD)**


	5. Just So You Know

**CHECK OUT MY PAGE! (AND PM ME WHAT YOU THINK!)**

_**This song is really getting me in the creative mood…just because it describes Derek so great! So…here you are! **_

_**Song: Just So You Know by: Jesse McCartney **_

_**(Suggested by Dilynne/moon-destroyer. Be sure to thank her!)**_

_

* * *

_

_**Derek Souza's point of view:**_

_I was walking down the mismatched hallways of the safe house, just exploring. Searching for any evidence of danger. One could never be too careful. Seriously, it called a "safe-house." How ironic would it be if there were traitors here? _

_So I continued to snoop around, listening in on phone calls…meaningless stuff like that. Nothing seemed suspicious so far. _

_This house was crawling with teenagers. Great. My peers are here. I just hope they leave me the hell alone I'm not really too worried. They usually do. Except for one little blue-eyed beauty…_

_Not even _going there right now. 

I walked by this one room. By the smell of perfume and make-up, I could tell it was a girl's room. Music was blaring from the other side of the door. Some pop boy- band. I scoffed and moved on. I could still hear the music coming from down the hall. 

_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

'_Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control_

_Of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just got to say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

I coughed nervously and glanced around the hallway. No one was here to see my utter embarrassment. I tried to block out the song by counting to one-hundred in my head. It got through my distraction and I found myself linking the horrible song to my awful secret. 

_It's getting hard to_

_Be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me_

_To hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

'_Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just got to say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

I tried so hard to block that_ stupid_ song out of my head. It was starting to get a little painful to listen to. I'm not social enough to ask that girl to turn the music down. _Why this song, though?_ I coughed, trying to drown out the noise…

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I wonder why I've waited so long_

_Looking back I realize_

_It was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here_

_Been waiting here…_

I was trying not to scream.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

I placed my hands over my ears

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just got to say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

I sighed. I think it was over. Whoever sung this song was only vocalizing now…

_Just so you know…_

Damnit! I started running down the hall to escape the noise.

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just got to say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_Just so you know_

The song went off. I stopped running and slid down the wall I was now leaning against. The door on the opposite wall opened. Chloe stepped out in shorts and a tank-top that really showed her curves. The wolf inside me started howling. I shushed it. 

"Are you…?" she asked, concern etched into her voice. I shook my head. I can understand how I looked like it. I couldn't get those damn song lyrics out of my head. She still looked worried. How could she still be so concerned? She slid down the wall next to me. "What's wrong, then?"

I looked away. No. I had to control myself. Chloe was meant to be with Simon. He liked her. _But you love her._ I sighed. She looked at me curiously. _Kiss her. She wants it._ No! She couldn't…could she? _She's your mate, of course she wants it. She just might know it until you make a move, pussy. _Great. My conscience is calling me names. And Chloe thinks she's the crazy one…

Now that the idea was in my mind, all I could think abut was kissing her. He lips on mine. So soft. I could smell her sweet scent mixed with mine. She's so fragile and breakable. The way it would feel were she on top of me…_Whoa, boy! _

She was still waiting for an answer. "I love you," I blurted. Great, my sexual thoughts have now pushed themselves to the front of my mind and vivid images flitted across my brain. It took all of my strength not to lunge at her right then. It was all out in the open now. I'd let my wolf side get in control for too long. 

I watched for her reaction. You can't move back, only forward. If she never talked to me again, or even looked at me funny when I walked into a room, it would be painful. But I would have to live with the consequences of these few seconds. Even if they ruined everything I had worked for…

"I-I-I…I'm k-k-kind of lost for w-words…" she stuttered. _Oh_, that stutter! It just…defines her. I got up. And started walking toward my room, already thinking of distractions I could use to forget about this one mistake. 

I heard her get up, too. She followed me and grabbed my wrist. With all of her strength, she flung me around to face her. It didn't work, really, but I complied…just to let her think she could do it. "I didn't say it was a bad thing." 

I yanked her up by her waist so that we were now eye-level. "Don't lie to me, Chloe Saunders," I said in all seriousness. 

"Oh, yeah, because I'm _totally_ lying," she remarked sarcastically. I smiled and she leaned in. 

I could smell her cool breath, which smell of mouthwash. I breathed in her scent. Her lips touched mine and they were even softer than my wolf side had imagined the were. I smiled through the kiss. Who would've thought it would come to this? _Uh…you did. _Shut up. Surprisingly, he did. 

That _stupid_ little girl replayed that song.

_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

It didn't even matter. But, now, I _had_ to like the song. It was associated with amazing things. 

* * *

**I hope I did alright in Derek's point of view! Sorry the kissing scene didn't go into much detail. But I made up for it with the whole "Whoa, boy!" scenario, didn't I?! I hope you like the song…it's my new favorite. /3 I don't have a Funny for you guys…**

**But I do have a cool trick you can use on Facebook chat! Type this in and it makes a SHARK! (Only with no spaces.)**

**( ^ ^ ^ )**

**Me and Dilynne have shark wars all the time. Hehe! It's amazing! I love you all! Review and make me happy! Plus…no one has PMed me about my page yet. =( But I guess I still love you guys…;D **

**Peace for now! **


	6. Music

**CONTEST!**

**The first person to guess all the songs that the lyrics go to IN ORDER get an amazing prize! (Well, as amazing as prizes get over a fan fiction website. =D) ANYWAYS…Here's your one-shot. Let's hope it doesn't go through the underlining-and-spacing issue that it had last time. =/ **

**Dilynne, you can't enter because you would take my iPod and cheat!**

* * *

"Chloe, I'm serious. You have to be careful with him. Has he even told you yet?" Andrew asked.

"Told me what, Andrew?"

"N-Nothing…" For once, I wasn't the one with the stutter.

"Tell me, Andrew. I can keep a secret," I said, purposely acting like Tori assumes I do. Batting my "baby blues" and all. He faltered.

"I really think _he_ would want to tell you…" His strength was weakening. I went in for the kill.

"But Andrew…Derek's _so_ reserved. It would take a miracle for him to tell me. _Please?!_" I begged. He tugged on his shirt collar. I pouted for good measure.

Andrew sighed. "You're his mate." I cocked my head to the side. "Did you ever take second grade science? Wolves and their mates don't ring a bell?" It clicked.

So…Derek loved me? And he hadn't said anything? Why would he keep this from me? He has to have a reason…but _what_? What reason could he possibly have for keeping this from me?

I sulked up to my room, feeling wounded and untrustworthy, without so much as another glance at Andrew. Thankfully, Tori was somewhere else, so that I could sulk in peace. I lie in my bed and stare at the ceiling.

"_Do not talk to me like that!_" shouted Tori's annoying voice from downstairs. I sighed and reached for my iPod. The screen lit up and I decided I had enough power for an hour. Songs played and I hoped they would get my mind off of Derek.

#1 _Say my name and his in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

Well, that didn't work. Next song.

#2 _A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

'_Cause you are my heaven_

Definitely not! Next.

#3 _The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake_

_I miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

Changed.

#4 _Now I know_

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your…_

_AND I KNOW_

_There's nothing I can say_

_To change that part_

_To change that part_

To change that song.

#5 _I feel it every day_

_It's all the same_

_It's brings me down_

_But I'm the one to blame_

Next song. Again. Why does Shuffle hate me?

#6 _I like you_

_Girl, you don't got nothing to prove to me_

_I know that times have been rough_

_For the both of us_

_But I pray _

_For a change_

My bottom lip trembled slightly. N-Next song.

#7 _Where is your boy tonight_

_I hope he is a gentleman_

_I hope he won't find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing…_

Next.

#8 _I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

I know where this one's headed, and it's not good. Next.

#9 _Can you feel your heartbeat racing?_

_Can you taste the fear in her sweat?_

_You've done this wrong_

_It's too far gone_

I sniffled. Next song.

#10 _Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

I turned my iPod off and threw it across the room, growling in rage and confusion. I paced around my room for a while and decided that I wanted to go outside. At least I wouldn't be cooped up in the house all day. I zoomed downstairs, restless.

Andrew was in the kitchen, trying to clean up for us. "Andrew, is it safe to go outside?" I asked, rather rudely actually. I was pretty on edge and need to convert my energy into something like running.

"Mhmm, Chloe, you can. Derek just asked if he could go for a run. I agreed, and it wouldn't be right not to let you go, too. Be sure you know where the boundary is."

I paled. Derek was out there? How would I face him? I was all worked up from that music. My face got hot with confusion and helplessness. Why couldn't he just tell me? I…think I felt the same way. I did. I loved him. Well, as much as a fifteen-year-old _can_ love.

I made up my mind. The next time I see Derek, I will tell him. I broke into a run. I wasn't freaked out anymore. I was running just for the fun of it. For the first time in what seemed like a while.

***

I was _deep_ into the woods when I fell back onto a tree stump, exhausted. Great, now how was I going to get back? I sighed. This is what you get when you have fun. I slumped against the wood, defeated, and closed my eyes. I started breathing in the vivid smells of the woods. Breathing in deep and exhaling loudly. Reality slowly faded and I slipped into blackness…

***

"_We found her!" _I heard someone yell off in the distance. I moaned drowsily and rolled over. Strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me up.

"Go get the bed and room ready. Now," the person carrying me demanded. Such a sweet voice… I sighed. My eyes opened to little slits. Just enough to see Andrew and Simon running toward the opening in the forest. I turned to see who was carrying me discreetly, as to not let them know I was awake.

Oh my gosh. I pushed out of Derek's arms and landed on the ground with an audible "_Oof!_" He stepped back, totally shocked. I stood up, gathering what dignity I had left and brushed off my pants. "I can walk, thank you, Derek," I said politely.

He looked at me, as if assessing a mental patient. _Wonderful job, Chloe. He thinks you're avoiding him like the plague. _I started walking toward the house. I was. _That is about the stupidest thing I've ever heard._ What if Andrew was wrong about the mate thing? How _embarrassing_ would that be?!

_Wimp…_I whirled around. "Derek…" I started. The words seemed to get lodged in my throat. I tried to speak, but found I couldn't.

"Chloe…?" He was walking toward me, concerned. My heart hammered. He was close and checking my eyes for whatever doctors usually look for, probably.

He let my face go. I tilted my head up so I could look him in the eyes. "Am I your mate?" I asked softly, but with an unknown confidence. His eyes widened.

"Where did you hear that?!" he spat. I shrugged, brushing it off. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. So sorry." He was pacing. "I-I can stay away from you, if you want. I can do that. Who told you, again? Damnit, this wasn't supposed to happen! I bet it was Andrew that told. Nobody else knew, and Andrew guessed it!"

He passed in front of me and I lay a hand on his arm. He stopped abruptly and looked at me. I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. He was tense, but soft. So soft. It ended. I pulled back, testing his reaction. A barely-there smile was playing on his lips.

We walked back into the house in silence, relishing the other's presence. When we entered, everyone gasped at me walking. I tried to tell them all that happened was that I fell asleep, but they insisted I rest. I sighed and reluctantly let go of Derek's hand. Mine was cold, now. He smiled a very small smile that said _Play along…we'll get back to this when they're done. _I smiled back at the hidden message and rested.

In my room, I noticed my iPod on the other side of the room. I picked it up and listened to it again. It wasn't so bad, now, I found.

* * *

**Here are your hints. The artists. You must give me the song title. **

**#1 – Fall Out Boy**

**#2 – Ron Pope**

**#3 – Owl City**

**#4 – My Chemical Romance**

**#5 – Three Days Grace**

**#6 – NeverShoutNever!**

**#7 – Fall Out Boy**

**#8 – Saving Abel**

**#9 – Underoath**

**#10 – Neon Trees**

**All of the lyrics are the VERY FIRST ones. None from the middle or end. **

**I won't cheat you on prizes, don't worry. Remember, many may get the answer, but only one will get it first. **

**On your mark…**

**Get set…**

*** **

**REVIEW! **


	7. Attack

**Feel free to ignore this. I got a request from a very good friend asking to write about what would happen if Derek actually **_**wasn't **_**in control when he changes. I was actually curious about it, too. So, I'm writing this to see where it goes. This is the story. **

**Song I listened to as I wrote this: **_**Monster **_**by: **_**Skillet**_

* * *

I lay in my bed, grateful for another night with one. I thought over the plans that we had made. We would attack the Edison Group, with 40 other supernaturals on our side, when training was complete and Derek had his final change. He'd said it may be a week. He refused to look toward me as he said it, which had me suspicious.

Dreamland was so near I could taste it. _Click._ The soft sound of a doorknob sounded like a bomb. I got up from the welcoming bed and slinked to the door, which was open enough for me to see who was going out tonight. I glanced at the clock. Uh…this morning.

Derek. He wasn't…

He was. Staggering down the hall, leaning on a wall every few minutes, and sweat dripping down onto the floor with every movement. He was changing, and he didn't tell me. Rage built up inside of me and I followed him, as quietly as I could.

Our path consisted of weaving unknowingly through the woods until Derek slumped to the ground, utterly exhausted. He got down on all fours, having been sleeping in his boxers.

He went through the whole panting-vomiting-bone cracking scene as the last time. Only…the fur didn't recede. It kept growing until he actually resembled a wolf. I stepped forward. His still-human eyes widened.

"Chloe, leave!" he gasped.

"No. Why didn't you ask me to come?" I crossed my arms and pouted angrily and defiantly.

"You…have to leave…_now!_ I've already given… up control," he panted hysterically.

Oh no. This was bad. I backpedaled as Derek cried out. I stopped in my tracks. He looked almost like a wolf except for his arched back. A loud crack sounded through the forest and the wolf was completed with a howl.

He sniffed and howled and yipped. I slowly backed up. I stepped on a small stick and it cracked with a sickening pop. His head whipped around as he caught my scent. He moved. I ran.

Trees whipped by me in a sea of green and everything was blurry, like in action movie. If only the song from _Mission Impossible _started to play…

The wolf was gaining on me, and I tripped over a tree root. _So_ like me. He charged. I scrambled toward the house. He grabbed my foot and shook my shoe off, growling.

I screamed. It was an awful, blood-curdling scream. The animal wavered. I took my chance, kicked it in the face, and resumed running. I spotted something in the distance. _The tool shed! _If I could just get there…

The wolf caught up to me, in time, and grabbed a pant leg in his mouth. I tore away and it ripped most of the leg off, up to the knee. My clothes were the least of my concerns, right now. I almost tripped, but steadied my balance.

My lip and legs were trembling. Why couldn't someone come out of the house and rescue me, like always. I needed it now more than ever. _Because the person who usually does the rescuing is trapped inside of his other half, who is attacking you, and has no say over what's happening. _Oh…right.

I wasn't far from the shed, now. A few meters, at best. I was going to make it. And I did. I opened the door and the wolf lunged at me. He was ripping my clothing to shreds, but somehow, still not touching my skin.

I reached behind me and found a handle of something. Still screeching in terror, I struck the wolf in the head…hard. He fell to the ground in a heap. I sighed.

I skulked back up to my room to change clothes. Then, I went back to check on Derek with a cup of water and some Aspirin. He had absolutely no clothes on.

I fainted.

***

I was awoken by a series of voices.

"Oh, my…"

"What the…"

"_Who knew Wolf-Boy would get down-and- dirty with Miss Baby Blues?!"_

Andrew, Simon, and, of course, Tori.

I sat up straight. Tori was still laughing. "N-N-Nothing…h-h-h-he chang-g-ged." Andrew and Simon sighed in relief. Tori gave me a _We'll talk later_ Look. I sighed.

Derek was still unconscious and Andrew rushed to cover him up. As Andrew draped a towel over him, he woke. From Derek's point of view, an old, possibly untrustworthy man was leaning over him, and he was somehow naked. I would have jumped up and try to punch Andrew, too.

"Derek, you changed last night," I whispered, looking down, remembering the awful experience. His face flushed a deep red as he gratefully took the towel from a relieved Andrew. We walked off the front lawn in silence. The only thing to be heard was Tori's giggling.

***

When I found Derek alone on the back porch, I went up and hugged him. He looked pleased, but confused. "You don't remember anything from last night?" I asked.

"Just this morning when I woke up on the front lawn naked." His eyes widened. "We-"

"_**NO!**_" He sighed in what I supposed was relief.

"So what did happen? Was it the final change? If it was, are you okay?" He looked over my body in assessment.

"Not a physical scratch on me!" I exclaimed, a little shakily. He actually bought it. _Wow…_"You went through your final change and you were an…athletic wolf." I said carefully.

He smiled a little. "Cool. Tell me _exactly _what I did. Anything bad?" By "bad," I assumed he meant embarrassing.

I shook my head and looked down guiltily. "You're lying." His almost-smile faded into a deep set frown. "What happened, Chloe?" It was more of a demand to tell him than a question.

I gave up trying to deny it. "Y-You attacked me." He went wide eyed and started pacing and apologizing.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. So sorry! Why didn't I make you stay? Why did I have to give up? I'm so sorry."

I let him go on his little rant and sat on the old-looking porch swing with my knees up to my chest. After a while he stopped, glanced at me on the swing, and sat beside me. I grabbed his arm, threw it around my shoulders and snuggled into his side. I just wanted to be held.

I didn't look up to see his reaction. He just pulled me close. I closed my eyes. I must've fallen asleep, too, because, next thing I knew, I was being lifted. I looked up at Derek's face, smiling down at me, and I smiled, too.

I really liked Derek. Well…_this_ side.

* * *

**See? Now, don't doubt me! I **_**always **_**have happy endings. XD**

**Thank you to: **

**JamieKayHunt for telling me that this wouldn't completely suck.**

**moon-destroyer for giving me this idea. **

**reverie96 for reviewing so early in the morning to win my contest. **

**Here's your Funny!**

**Setting: At school. **

**Me, Miranda, Paige, and Dilynne are all walking toward the swings. Paige walks up and goes to sit on this swing where the rubber is all torn off and it's just thin metal. **

**Miranda screaming: **_**PAIGE, NO, THAT'S THE FAT KID SWING!**_

**LOL! Maybe you had to be there. Hope you enjoyed this. 'Specially the nudity. **

**XD**


	8. Mature Audiences Only

**Okay, guys…thought you might want some comic relief. I'm working on two other one-shots, and they're pretty sad. I'm posting this one first, though. **

**Songs: Don't Trust Me -3oh!3**

**Bitches – Hollywood Undead (Thanks EmoTacoFilling!!! =D)**

**¾ Credit goes to DILYNNE!!!!!!**

* * *

**Derek Souza's point of view: **

I awoke to the birds chirping and stretched my arms over my head. Only…they were already there. Thick metal handcuffs held me to the bed frame. I struggled a bit and looked down. _I was completely naked!_ _Shit! _And tied to a bed! Holy shit!

I looked around and listened in on everything. I heard steady breathing and glanced to a corner, where my attacker stood, watching me with a grin.

"Chloe, what the hell happened?" The smile widened.

"Well, Derek…you're my bitch, that's what happened," she said, calmly walking toward me. Maybe she really did belong in an insane asylum…

She jumped on the bed, in only underwear, and climbed on top of me. "Whoa, Chloe, what are you doing?!"

"I told you, Der," she said sweetly…I melted. "You're my bitch….which means I can basically do whatever I want to with you." She pulled out a magnum. Wow…she was a good guesser on _size…_

My wolf side was just _howling_ for me to rip off what little clothing she was still wearing. And, frankly, so was I.

***

One satisfying hour later…I was still attached to the bed…but Chloe was snuggled into my side. Our breathing steadied gradually.

I smiled. "Your turn." She looked up, confused. I winked. She got it. We switched positions.

I was really into it. That explains why I didn't hear the footsteps…or the door opening. I kind of expected Chloe to lock it.

Andrew stood in the doorway, looking completely shocked. "I-I-It's exactly what it looks like," I said. Chloe laughed, exhilarated. I smiled at the sound.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?!"**_ he shouted. More footsteps echoed down the hallway. Tori appeared in the doorway. Her eyes widened and her face got a huge smile on it. Her eyes glinted with evil.

"_Simon, get your lazy ass up here, now!" _she called. Oh, shit…Simon's footsteps ran up the stairs. He appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened and he crumpled to the ground.

Tori pointed and doubled over laughing. Andrew stood uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot.

"Can…uh…you guys fucking leave?" I asked harshly. They nodded and left, dragging Simon along, leaving Chloe and I where we left off.

* * *

**No funny for this chapter. It was funny enough as it is. Review. =D**


	9. Our Paradise

**Addressing**_** Attack**_**: No, there are no guarantees the Derek will recognize Chloe as his mate when he changes. Heck, we have no clue if she actually is his mate! You've all been blinded by fan fiction. Re-read the actual books to get back the essence of them, will you? **

**This one's going to be **_**a lot**_** like **_**Sweet Dreams**_**, my personal favorite. =)**

**Inspiration songs: Somewhere Only We Know by: Keane**

**Resistance – MUSE **

**(Both AMAZING songs! You have to listen. I'm not giving you a second option.)**

* * *

I walked through the woods silently. Just exploring. The trees looked magnificent this time of year.

I yelped as a little girl popped in front of me. She looked about eight or nine. Wearing a fitted, white dress that went up to about her knees, she extended her hand in greeting. I warily reached for it. My hand went right through. I gasped. She smiled. "Follow me…" she whispered so low, at first, I thought it was a breeze rustling the leaves. She started going another direction.

"What's your name?" I asked. She stopped walking and turned to smile at me.

"Brielle…" she whispered. She turned gracefully, and continued walking, not even testing my reaction. Of course, I followed.

A timeless period of time later, Brielle stopped and walked more slowly. We were getting close to our destination. Vines hung from weeping willows formed in a line. She gestured to the vines. I stepped closer, pulled them away, and stepped in. She followed, beaming. My breath caught in my chest.

This place was gorgeous. An equivalent to heaven, definitely. A small river ran at the edge, blue and sparkling like crystal. Sunflowers and tulips and cherry tress surrounded the small, cozy, clearing. The grass was an exuberant green and about an inch or two tall. I crouched down and stroked it. It was as soft as plush.

The haven had only one small blemish. A fallen tree, covered with curling vines. As bad as the tree looked, it only added to this place's perfection. I sighed and sank to the ground, burying my face in the billowy grass.

Yet…the place felt somewhat familiar. As if I had visited it in a past life…

"Isn't it…gorgeous…Miss?" Brielle asked me. I nodded, rolling to my side and looking over to her, for she was now lying in the grass next to me.

"How did you find such a place, Brielle?" I sighed. She smiled sadly, and I instantly felt terrible for the question.

"I'm afraid I asked you here for a small favor, Miss," she told me, on the near verge of tears.

"No, no, don't cry, Brielle. You may feel free to ask me any kind of favors," I told her promptly. She nodded.

"Very well, then. I need to you find something here for me. It's my last task, I believe…"she trailed off into thought.

"Anything, anything," I soothed. She smiled again.

"It's a small locket. My mother gave it to me…before the accident, that is." A microscopic tear slipped from her watery brown eye. "That's when I lost her. We both died. Our train…it flipped. We were going to see a nickelodeon. My very first. I was so exited… But, anyway, my mother moved on to…the other side. I suppose she had nothing to finish. I, on the other hand, couldn't rest unless I knew that my locket was safe." She frowned a bit.

"And it should be here. I've searched every visible spot of this place for so many years. This used to be my spot. Where I could just hide, for hours on end, when we didn't have the money for food and times were so stressful. This spot would relieve me. I just can't move anything to look, you see? And that's why I need you, necromancer." She practically begged.

I nodded. "Well, let's get to work," I said softly. I searched the clearing from top to bottom. Nothing had turned up. I walked over to that fallen tree. It's like the branches…were just testing me to move them. I did. A small, grey, thin, heart-shaped locket was under one of the many vines.

Brielle gasped. "You found it!" She tried to hug me, but she just went through me. She frowned a bit, but it quickly vanished. She was fading and beaming. "You have to keep it safe forever…I trust you…feel free to visit this place any time you like…You'll find 'tis a magical place of miracles, Miss…" And she was gone. I'd really miss her.

I lingered in the clearing for a while longer and walked back to the house, deciding that this would be my own private escape. I wouldn't share it. It sounded selfish, but I could come here to relax…or even practice. I smiled to myself. I could really use all the practice I could get…

Upon coming up to the house, I noticed that it was very still and quiet. I walked in and started looking for everyone. I came to the kitchen and everyone was huddled over a paper. I cleared my throat. Everyone's heads turned my way. "_**Chloe!**_" They shouted in unison. Even Derek, although he looked more mad and relieved, rather than exited, like everyone else. Was I missing something…?

"_Where were you?_" shouted Tori loudly. Wait…how long had I even been gone…?

After everyone had showed their unneeded concern and left, only Derek and I remained in the kitchen.

"Okay, just exactly what _were_ you doing out there?" Derek asked me. I could trust Derek, if anyone.

"I was helping a ghost," I said in a hushed voice. His face wrinkled into worry.

"And you didn't come to get me?!" He whisper-yelled. I shook my head. He exhaled loudly. "Did it go well, at least?" I nodded. "Well, I guess that's a plus…" I shrugged. I think I was actually too scared to talk. He…was being reasonable…wow.

"So, I want to go, now…" His head drooped slightly.

"Yeah, go ahead. Wait, where are you going? Y-You know, so we can prevent another accident from happening." He asked, tripping over his words.

"You'll be able to find me. Not anyone else, but just because you have that smell thing…" He nodded.

I walked quickly to the clearing, iPod in hand. I'd just found a nice spot by the small stream. My eyes drooped lazily. Soon, I was asleep, dreaming of blackness.

***

I awoke to the navy-blue stream running and the stars scattering the sky. A rustling came from the bushes. I whipped my head around and an awestruck Derek appeared out of the vines.

"W-What is this place, Chloe?" he asked, looking around in wonder. I smiled with pride. Originally, I didn't want to share this sanctuary with anyone…but…I wanted Derek to see it.

"The ghost girl. Brielle, told me about it. When she passed over, she told me that I could use it whenever I like." I explained, patting a spot in the grass right beside me. He walked over and plopped down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into his side.

"What if they find us? What if this is the last time we have the chance to do this?" I asked in a small voice.

He hugged me closer, closing his eyes briefly – painfully. "I only know one thing for sure," he said sadly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"They sure as hell won't get to you."

I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. He grabbed my chin gently and deepened the kiss.

In case I had to tell you…we stayed there 'til morning.

* * *

**Okay, so review and tell me what you think. Oh, especially Christy454. Yeah, you have story alert, but you don't review? That just isn't going to cut it, Hun. **

**Here's your funny. **

**Setting: Dilynne was at my house and we were walking down the road. I talked her into breaking a beer bottle on the road. (What an awesome influence I am!) **

**We were looking for bottles on the side of the road, when I spotted one. I picked it up and told Dilynne to cross the deserted back road over to the side I was on. **

**She ran over and took the bottle from my hand. I felt my skin crawling and looked down. I screamed. Loudly. Ants were crawling up my arm. **

**By the time I stopped screaming enough to tell Dilynne what was wrong, she looked down and started to scream, too. Ants were crawling out of the beer bottle up her arm. **

**We slapped the ants off our arms and ran for our lives. **

**And that's your Funny. Moral of the story? Never drink. (Although we're 14 and weren't drinking…it's still a funny moral, right?)**

**=D**


	10. Otherworld Crossover Part 1

Huffing and puffing, I ran. I ran for lives…for the lives of my friends. Air ripped itself from my lungs and pushed through my nostrils like a bellows. _Gasp, huff. Gasp, huff. _My feet moved to the pattern of my breathing.

Trees whooshed by in a dark flash of green. I tripped over a root…for the eighth time, it seemed. _Why didn't I bring a stupid flashlight?_

_Oh, right, because I was terrified out of my freakin' mind._

Moving through the dark was a very tough feat for me. I had fallen _only_ eight times…that was a good thing, unfortunately. Apparently, I'm not the most graceful person alive. _Pshhh…_ Granted, I was only about as graceful as an ox with a broken leg.

I betcha want to know _why_ I've been running for an hour, right? Ha, nice try.

Right now, we have a more important mission. Saving my gang of super-freaks. The Cabal has taken them away. Fortunately, Kit gave everyone some numbers, so if something like this should ever happen, we'd have allies. I had a number stuffed in my pocket, but I need to keep running and get to the nearest payphone I could find. They could very well still be after me.

An hour later, I entered a small coffee shop, and spied a payphone. I sent up a mental _thank-you_ to whoever helped with this one.

I dialed the number and it rang a few times. On the last ring, a voice with forced cheerfulness answered, "Hello, Cortez-Winterbourne Supernatural Law Firm, how may we help you?"

Did this chick just say what I _think_ she said?

"Um, yes, I think I may need some help."

"Yeah, that's what people usually call for. What's your problem?" The voice of the young woman was filled with sarcasm.

"My friends and I, we've been targeted by the Cabal. They've taken everyone but me, and I found this number through someone trustworthy."

"Which Cabal?"

"Uh…I'm not sure…"

She sighed loudly and I could practically see her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You'll need to be transferred to Lucas," she said, and before I could protest, I was on hold. This day has not been going well.

"Hello, I hear you're having some problem's with a Cabal?" a man asked.

"Um, yes."

"What's your name?"

"Chloe Saunders."

"Can you tell me what type of supernatural you and your friends are?"

"Uh, yeah, Lauren's a human, Kit's a sorcerer, Tori's a witch, Simon's a sorcerer – like his dad, Kit, Derek's a werewolf, and I'm a necromancer."

"Well," he began, "I can see why they would want Lauren – she's a human who knows the secret.. Is there something that you're maybe leaving out…something you may have done, or extra abilities you have?"

I told him everything.

"Okay, we can cross out the Cortez Cabal – I would have remembered something like that. That leaves the Boyds, Nasts, and St. Clouds. I'll send a jet for you, and call my friend, Sean Nast. Where are you?"

I told him. Just…something about him seemed…trustworthy. To the point, like… _No, stop it, you're just torturing yourself. We'll get him back. _

A few hours later, a car came to my hotel and drove me to the airport. A gleaming plane flashed in the runway and I was led to it. I had no clue where I was going, but, I trusted the man – Lucas.

Anyway, this jet was amazing. The chairs were lush and the carpet was heaven to my feet. They even fed me. This was the life. I fell asleep, with a full belly and my worries went away for the 3 hour flight.

The sound of the plane landing woke me up. I looked up to see a male flight attendant about to tap my shoulder. He moved back down the aisle when I woke.

A man strode down the aisle, shook my hand confidently, looked at me…and froze. "I –I didn't think you'd be this young…you can't be over sixteen!"

"Fifteen," I corrected, but was secretly giddy he'd guessed _above_ my age…'bout time. He seemed to regain his composure in a few seconds, though. He hailed a cab and we drove off. He talked.

"So, I'm Lucas and I talked to Sean. He said he'll look further into it, but it definitely sounds familiar. What do you know about the Cabal?" I told him. "Hm, so this Edison Group…how did you kids end up in their custody?" I told him. "Interesting…"

He thoughtfully looked out the window for the rest of the ride.

Later, we got to a warehouse. He ushered me inside and for a second, I thought I was toast. Then I saw the massive security system. Nice. We stepped inside. It was pretty extravagant for an office…in the white house, even.

I followed Lucas up to his office where there was a woman with kind eyes and long hair waiting. Lucas sat down next to her.

"I'm Paige," she chirped with a friendly smile and extended hand. We exchanged pleasantries and got down to business.

**This will be at LEAST a two-part one-shot, okay, guys? Not that you have a choice. =) Glad I'm back? =D Can't tell you how sorry I am! I've had eighth-grade Promotion and parties and I've been really busy. **

**If you're not familiar with the Otherworld series – read it. Now. **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Must Read

Hey, guys. I don't plan on ever writing a piece of fanfiction again. _Ever. _I had a good run, though and a lot of support.

If any of you are interested, my Tumblr URL is kelseyisgoingtohell(dot)tumblr(dot)com

Thank you all, and I'd be absolutely_ thrilled _to hear from any of you. You're all wonderful people and I hope we can stay in touch.


End file.
